


Four Foes Nick and Cassie Never Fought...

by hiddencait



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Jurassic World (2015), Pacific Rim (2013), Push (2009), Terminator (Movies)
Genre: 4 and 1 fic, Cassie is a BAMF, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, pre/unstated relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and One that Will Never Stop Chasing Them.</p><p>(Or the Push-centric Multi-crossover fic my giftee hopefully asked for!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Foes Nick and Cassie Never Fought...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weasleytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleytook/gifts).



> I heart crossovers like crazy, but for some reason I couldn't get any of my ideas to flesh out into a long enough fic. Then after some brainstorming with my darling beta *name redacted* I decided to do all of my ideas as snippets in a 4 (Instead of 5 since my giftee only requested 4 fandoms with Push LOL) + 1 fic. This ended up nowhere near as shippy as I expected considering Nick/Cassie (aged up to legal) is one of my hardcore OTPs, but hopefully the hints will shine through!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, giftee!
> 
> (Oh yeah - yes all of the quotes/subheaders were pulled directly from the source material!)

**Four Foes Nick and Cassie Never Fought…**

_“Come with me if you want to live!”_

The young woman shouted at Sarah impatiently, before reaching down to grab her hand, pulling Sarah with her as she sprinted down the street away from the ruins of the tanker.

“Wait – Kyle, he’s–“

“I’ve got him!” A new voice joined in the din, and Sarah saw a tall man about her age dragging Kyle from the dumpster. “We gotta move, Cassie!”

“Tell me something I don’t know!” the girl called back, her hand still tight around Sarah’s as the four of them continued to run at an angle carrying them away from the Terminator and towards each other. There was another flash of explosion, and the stranger, Cassie, looked back only to start cursing a blue streak at what she’d seen.

“It’s still alive, isn’t it? We should… there, we can hide in there!” Sarah said, fear clutching at her chest like a vice. She tried to drag the girl to the factory she’d pointed too, but Cassie dug in her heels, shaking her head furiously.

“Oh no. You don’t want to go that way. That way ends in your boy biting the dust. We need another option. Nick!” she called to the other stranger, and the young man halted at her side, Kyle clinging weakly to his shoulders. Cassie grabbed his hand just as tightly as she had Sarah’s but the man didn’t flinch. “Do you think you can stop him?”

The new guy, Nick, squeezed her hand back and then transferred Kyle’s weight to Cassie’s shoulders. Sarah moved to support his other side as the young man began to slow stalk toward the Terminator rising out of the flames.

“What the hell is he doing? It won’t stop! Do you hear me – it won’t stop! We have to get Sarah out of here!” Kyle yelled, struggling against the grip both women had on him. “What the hell is he doing?” he asked again.

“Finishing it,” Cassie said, her eyes glued to Nick.

He stopped and set his feet like he was braced for an impact. Then he shot out his hands, and with a sick crunch and a squeal of machinery, the Terminator was torn into a dozen pieces.

Only it was still a good twenty feel from him.

“How did he…”

“Doesn’t matter. We need to keep moving,” Cassie said. She tugged Kyle along with her as she turned her back on the wreckage and Nick, dragging Sarah along too.

After a moment Nick’s running footsteps caught up to them, and he took Kyle’s weight back from Cassie.

“Think you can watch our way to a Stitch for this guy, Cass?”

“Already a step ahead of you, Nick. There’s one on the way.”

 

**_“_ ** _Corporate felt genetic modification would up the ‘wow’ factor.”_

Claire watched the pair of strangers standing shoulder to shoulder as they studied the map up on the screen. The Indominus’s tracker was gone, so she wasn’t sure what it was they were looking for. She wasn’t sure what they thought they’d be able to do about the monster even if they could find her, honestly. Though… She eyed her assistant where she curled up with a towel in the corner, still shaking from the horror of the attack and her near death down the gullet of the mosasaur.

If these strangers had managed to save her, maybe they could take down the beast.

The blonde was sketching of all things, pausing to press her hand against her forehead as if fending off a migraine.

“I don’t... I _can’t_ see it. That doesn’t make any sense,” the young woman said, aggravation and confusion clear in her voice.

The taller man beside her crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes in thought before turning to face Claire, Owen, and that smug bastard Hoskins. “You said this thing could camouflage – what exactly in its genetic makeup gives it that ability?”

Claire stuttered for a moment, but it was Hoskins who responded. “That’s classified. Need to know, and you don’t.”

Claire and Owen rolled their eyes at each other, but there wasn’t much she could say. The information was classified. Even Claire didn’t have the full details.

“Look, whatever-your-name-is. Someone managed to build a shadow ability into this freak show. I can’t see it, so I can’t predict what it’s going to do. I might with time be able to break through it, but I highly doubt it’s going to be in time to keep it from eating us. So I’d say I need to know. Assuming you don’t want everyone in this room to end up like the first team you sent after it.”

The blonde’s voice was scornful and just over the edge into blatantly disrespectful. She blinked and added something to her sketch almost as an afterthought. Claire saw a flicker of confusion come over the young woman’s face, but it cleared quickly, leaving behind a scowl before she spoke again. “Oh, and while we’re at it: the raptors, not your best idea. Especially considering now I _do_ know at least part of what’s in the thing.”

She held up the sketch to reveal a trio of raptors staring a blank space they were surrounding. In a cartoony thought bubble were the words ‘Head’s up, raptors have a new alpha.’

“So tell me, whose idea was it to make something that big with raptor smarts? Because that just seems like suicide,” Cassie said.

Owen cursed viciously, and Claire couldn’t make herself care that her nephews were clearly taking notes.

The strangers just shrugged and started making plans.

 

_“Cut off one head...”_

The young woman wasn’t talking, and Coulson wondered if they were going to have to resort to drastic measures. The blonde had been found left behind in a known Hydra location, unconscious, but unharmed and unrestrained.

In Coulson’s experience, hostages and prisoners were rarely either.

“Look, miss…” Coulson trailed off again, inviting a response though he doubted he’d get one. Mostly he was buying time while his team ran fingerprints and DNA through every database they could.

“Cassie,” she answered, surprising him. It was the first word she’d spoken since she woke up, but it was like she’d suddenly decided it was the right time to start talking. She rubbed a hand against her temple and swayed slightly. “And I’m not Hydra.”

He didn’t let on that she’d surprised him with the offer of information. “So you know about Hydra then. That saves time. How long have you been working for them?”

“She hasn’t.” That voice was familiar, but it wasn’t one that was supposed to be in his headquarters. Hell, the good Captain Rogers wasn’t supposed to even _know_ about his headquarters. “They were trying to use her abilities. She fought ‘em.”

Coulson blinked as Rogers, looking strangely scruffier than usual, moved around the table to lean against it by the young woman’s side. She sighed deeply and leaned forward and _into Captain Rogers’s side_.

Well, this was oddly cozy. “Captain, do you–”

“Ready, Cassie?” Captain Rogers asked, interrupting him.

“Been ready, Nick.” Coulson blinked again. Who was Nick? Before he could ask, Cassie spoke up. “Do you believe in precognition, Agent Coulson?” the girl asked, finally looking up from the table to meet his eyes. There was a strange hint of mirth there, like she knew something he didn’t.

He didn’t like the feeling. “No, I don’t. Last guy I knew who claimed to be clairvoyant turned out to be a traitor and a spy.”

“Shame,” the Captain said softly. “Hydra believes in her. So do I.”

“And I believe in you, Nick.” She smiled.

Then the Captain waved his hand and Coulson found himself slammed back against the wall. He hit his head and blacked out.

When he came to, he was in the infirmary with his team gathered around him.

The young woman and Captain Rogers (Nick?) were long gone.

 

_“Are you still going to Hong Kong – even at a time like this?”_

The street above the shelter trembled with footfall after gargantuan footfall. As one, Nick and Cassie looked up tracking the movement overhead with single minded purpose. Her eyes were shut tight, but she was no blinder than she ever was. Her hands on his waist anchored her and kept him on tenterhooks.

This time, next time, someday soon the ceiling was going to cave in, and a kaiju would find dozens if not hundreds of civilians cowering down here helpless to escape.

It would happen. Cassie had seen it. It was one possible future that never left her sight, just as her mother’s death had haunted her over and over until the day it finally came true just as she’d seen it, with Anna lying peacefully in her bed, Cassie and Nick watching over as cancer finally claimed her.

This would be no different.

The roof would crack and fall. Two would die beneath the initial wreckage, and a handful more in the second cave in. And then the monster would descend leaving only a few to survive the attack.

That was what she’d seen, and that was what she and Nick would try to stop if they could.

Above, the ground was still shaking and with a jarring shudder, a single crack appeared in the concrete above.

Nick raised his arms from where they’d wrapped around Cassie like a vice, freeing his hands like the weapons they were.

“Here it comes,” she whispered.

**…and One that Will Never Stop Chasing Them.**

_“The Division agents are trained to track and hunt us down like animals.”_

Cassie ducked down an alley, muttering some less-than-complimentary things about the pair of suit-wearing thugs who’d dared to open fire in the middle of a crowd of civilians. She’d seen the bastards coming, but it didn’t make it any less infuriating to know the assholes were willing to risk innocent lives to get their hands on her. She’d hoped that maybe sticking to the main streets would keep the agents from opening fire, but apparently it had the opposite effect. It was a miscalculation on her part, one she was regretting fiercely.

She was also regretting sending Nick off to protect the sniff they were in Amsterdam to see. Marjorie Bake was an old friend of Nick’s dad or so Cassie’s mom had said when she sent them Blake’s address. Granted, if there was one Division team in the city, there were likely half a dozen, and her mom had said it was urgent they reach Marjorie by this morning.

It was better than even odds Division had the sniff in their sights.

Now to just keep them from collecting their target, along with a Watcher thrown in as a bonus.

Cassie straightened and took a deep breath, then closed her eyes and let her abilities flow over her, giving her just a glimpse of the next few moments.

The first agent was three steps away, then two, then one. He turned the corner and met a trash can lid face first. He fell backwards into his partner, fouling up any shot the other man might have had. Cassie gave him a taste of the can lid, too.

With both of them down, Cassie did what any intelligent woman would do when attacked by armed men in an alley.

She screamed bloody murder, calling for help and the police in her best helpless damsel voice. The authorities arrived in less than a minute, already responding to the reports of gunfire and drawn by her screams.

The Division agents were still dazed as they were handcuffed and shoved into a pair of patrol cars. Cassie slipped away in the chaos when the policemen’s backs were turned.

Nick had trouble heading his way; she had somewhere she needed to be. ~~~~


End file.
